implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse)
It is alternate history with based on a Cuban Missile Crisis gone 'hot' situation. This timeline is not, I repeat not a fantasy or sci fi timeline. Since it is meant to be factually possible it thus has no magic, aliens, borg or ninja turtles or alike whatsoever, but can be on the optimistic side of post war life (not so many war deaths, quicker rebuilding after the 1962-1972 dark-age, and alike). ''Editorial Guidelines-'' # Check your Grammar! Most users get sick of seeing people making complete wrecks of sentences (yes, I have seen worse than my own my spelling and grammar out there). # Plausibility is a must! No robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements. # Cannon is king. While adding new details to your article is okay, you can't just place something completely out of whack in your article. If it has been established that Nation A invaded Nation B, you can't say otherwise. # Before making changes to another’s article (besides simple grammar changes, or fixing small errors), ask the owner of the article. # Before an article is made into Cannon, it must be approved by a senior editor of the timeline or the creator of the time line. # Do some research before you create a nation check and see if it was heavily nuked or not this will determine its plausibility. Remember a nation which has been permanently destroyed cannot be used, I.E. no super mutants or wired sci-fi stuff! # Have fun! Timeline This is the technical Page for 1962: Doomsday, a timeline based on the OTL Cuban Missile Crisis (along with the ATL Korea and Germany) going horribly astray and resulting in a global nuclear confrontation, wiping out the world as we know it! European combat theory By what I have herd in the media a read on the Wikipedia about WW3 in Europe is-'' #That that the principle invasion point is the Fluda gap and W. Berlin is ready for the taking. #2 Spetnaz would wreck W. Germany and the missile silows in southern Italy. #Korea would probably flair up and Cuba would be the USA's top target. Iraq’s, Persia’s and Kuwait’s oil wealth would be a Soviet target. #The USSR wanted to wipe out the USA and W. Germany. The UK, France, the Netherlands and Denmark would be offered the chance to surrender after a heavy conventional attack. #Chem’s may have been used in the UK, France and Denmark. Germany would be chem’ed. #The USA wanted to wipe out the USSR, E. Germany, N. Korea and Cuba. They wanted to get Romania and Yugoslavia on thire side. #Poland and E. Germany would be devistated by NATO. #Hungary and Austria were likley to clash. The south western of Chechoskovakia and northern Italy would get drawn it to it to. #Bulgaria, Greece and Turkey would clash over the NATO/WP ownership of the Dardinels. Combatant nations Radioactive bomb sites ''The date at which which nuclear bombing site could be no longer considered toxic and off-limits. #Under 10 kt- 1964 #11kt-100Kt- 1965 #100kt-200kt- 2010 #201kt-300kt- 2050 #301kt-500kt- 2100 #501kt-1mt- 2120. #Over 1mt Never! Some related external links *Acute radiation syndrome for information on the illness. *Atomic warfare information notes. For general notes. *Flood map Flood map +1-2 meter zones would get flooded in a heavy storm or cyclone and would mostly ruined and lost to the sea and rivers if they could not be pumped out in the early days. *Nuke map Nuke map Nuke's blast radius and damage. Example Maps England Admin Counties 1890-1965.png|England in 1962. Anglo-Welsh 20 50, 100, 200kt hits DD62.png|The ATL 10, 20, 50, 100 and 200kt strikes in the England and Wales on Doomsday 1962. England DD62.png|England in 2010-2012. File:DD62_Frisian_Republic.png|The Frisian Republic in 2012. DD 62 Dutch nations.png|The Netherlands in 2012. DD62 Germany's map.png|Germany 2010-2012. DD62 USA in 2012.PNG|The USA 2010-2012. DD62 2012 France and Belgium location map.PNG|France and Belgium 2010-2012. Also see: #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse) #Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse) #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Atomic affairs Category:Military Category:Timelines Category:1962: The Apocalypse